


The last wish

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Heavy Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction at first, Regret, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Donghyuck couldn't help himself from commit suicide because of his one-sided love to Mark, his best friend since they were kids.On Mark's birthday, he left Mark in regretful and sadness...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 35





	The last wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another angst story from me :'(.. i know i did mention in my some story that i don't like angst but i don't know what happen to me, being so fast writing another angst story late at night *sigh*.. 
> 
> Well, move on from that, now lets read it okay ^^~

Donghyuck stare lovingly at the lock screen of his phone. It was a picture of him and Mark on their old hang out at the beach. It have been 2 weeks since the last time they met.

Mark always question him where did he go but Donghyuck lie telling the older that he was on vacation on his hometown in Jeju island. Mark believe him.

Actually, the truth is Donghyuck was detained in the hospital ward. It is because he have been trying to commit suicide and found by his parents.

The reason he wanted to suicide is because he cannot stand watching Mark together with Hyeri. Mark and Hyeri had been couple for two months. Donghyuck who have been liking Mark since they were kids was the one who suffer the most.

That is why he decide to end his life without having to thinking nor watching Mark being so lovely with Hyeri.

Tomorrow is Mark's birthday, so Donghyuck prepare a birthday card for Mark. That is the least thing he could do for Mark. Cause this is gonna be the last time he wrote a letter for his long-last crush.  
  


11.50pm..  
Donghyuck dialed Mark's phone number without hesitation. After two ringing, finally Mark answer it.

"Hyuckie?"

Donghyuck smile at the husky voice of Mark. He bet Mark just woke up because of him. Donghyuck took a deep breath.

"Oh hyung.. did i woke you up?"

"Aa..ani.. its okay" Donghyuck literally could feel that Mark was smiling through the other line now.

"I want to wish you _happy birthday_ "

Mark chuckle on the other line.

"Thank you Hyuckie.. you always being the one who wish me first. When will you come back home? I want to celebrate it with you" hearing this making Donghyuck almost cry. He silently sobbed trying his best not to make Mark heard him.

"I will be back tomorrow.." he replied almost whispering since he knew his voice get hoarse whenever he crying.

"Really? Oh yes! I cannot wait to meet you.. tell me when you will arrive okay? It has been a long time since we last meet" Donghyuck could hear the excitement from Mark's voice. He only faintly smile.

"Of course i will tell you.. goodnight hyung.. i hope you have a sweet dream"

"Good night, Hyuckie~ sweet dream for you too~"

Once they ended the call, Donghyuck cried out loud as his whole body shaking. He hold tight his phone close to his chest.

**_"I love you hyung..."_ **  
  


Meanwhile at Mark's house..  
Mark smile widely as he stare at his phone. After he got a phone call from Donghyuck, all his longing feeling for the younger slowly eased.

He cannot wait to meet Donghyuck tomorrow. He want to confess his feeling to Donghyuck.

Mark just realise how much he like Donghyuck when Donghyuck suddenly missing without telling him first. Because of that, he break up with Hyeri in hope he could be together with Donghyuck soon.

He ended up sleeping with wide smile on his face, dreaming of meeting his love of life, Lee Donghyuck. 

_Little did he know, its not going to happen as what he was hoping for..._  
  
  
  


  
▪︎▪︎▪︎  
  
  
  


Mark's world split as soon as he got a call from Donghyuck's parents the next morning when he was happily choosing outfit before meeting with Donghyuck.

He quickly take his key car and drove as fast as he can to the hospital. He run to the certain ward room where Donghyuck was place. He saw some of their friends are standing out from the room while crying. Mark froze.

'He cannot leave me like this, can't he?' Mark thought to himself. Taeyong saw Mark stood not too far from them and hug the poor boy tightly.

"He has gone Mark.. Donghyuck is gone..." Taeyong cried. Mark's face was blank without any expression. Johnny voluntarily pulled Mark inside the room so he could meet with Donghyuck.

Both of Donghyuck's parents are there too, wailing for their lovely son to wake up. Mark slowly move closer to the younger who was now lifelessly on his bed. Mark felt pang in his heart.

He can't longer watch the younger bright smile that made his days, those cute giggle, those annoying words and jokes. He kneel down on the hard floor. He stare sorrowly at his love of life pale face.

"Hyuckie.. wake up. You promise me that you will celebrate my birthday today.. please.." Mark hold the cold hand. Donghyuck's parents silently felt pity for Mark. They knew how attached Mark to Donghyuck. The two had been together through hardness and happiness times.

"H-Hyuck.. please. Open you beautiful eyes.. please.. i need you, everyone needs you" Mark cried as he kissed Donghyuck's hand. Mark's wailing for Donghyuck making everyone that were looking at him feel more sad. Mark stood up.

"I love you so much, Lee Donghyuck" Mark confess to the lifeless boy and kiss his forehead. Donghyuck's mother crying more hearing Mark's confess. She knew how long her son have been waiting for Mark to said those three words. But when Mark does, it happen on his death day. 

Donghyuck's father sadly smile at Mark that was burying his face on the bed while still holding Donghyuck's cold hand.  
  
  
  
  
♧  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck's mother handed Mark the blue birthday card from Donghyuck. With a shaky hands, Mark take it and flashing a sad smile at her. Donghyuck's mother patted his hair before leaving Mark alone outside Donghyuck's now empty ward room.

Mark smile faintly at how cute the card being decorated. He open the card.  
  


_"To my favourite and lovely hyung, Mark Lee ;) Hi hyung~ its your birthday today.. i should have been there to celebrate it with you right? Well, i am so sorry i can't because of my coward ass is too fear to see another lovely romance from you and your 'girlfriend'.._

_Thank you hyung for being the bestest friend i ever knew.. i am really sorry to leave you without saying good bye and say how much.. i.. love.. you.. sooorryyyy.. i have been wanting to confess but im too scare that you might reject me and ruin our friendship. I love you hyung. So much.._

_I hope you will always be happy with whoever you will be with in the future ^^ hyung, this is my last wish for you. Happy birthday to the amazing, caring, cheerful and lovely Mark Lee ♡ hyung, take care (: i will always be by your side_

_°Lee Donghyuck, Mark's Lee BFF°_  
  
  
  


Mark cannot take it anymore as he cry out Donghyuck's name repeatedly. Why did Donghyuck have to leave him. He was just about to tell how freaking much he love the younger, Donghyuck already left him with a heartbroken pain which make him feeling regret for the whole of his life for bot realising his feeling towards Donghyuck since the start. 

If only he confess his feelings before this happen, maybe Donghyuck will still be with him and be officially his boyfriend.  
  
  
  


"I love you too, Lee Donghyuck.. until my last breath.. only you in my heart"


End file.
